The present invention relates to a projector, and particularly relates to a projector for projecting displayed pictures of cathode ray tubes.
In such conventional projectors, red, blue and green displayed pictures are constructed by cathode ray tubes for red, blue and green, respectively, and a large color picture is formed by superposing the displayed pictures on a large screen.
These projectors using cathode ray tubes have a problem in that fluctuation in registration of the displayed pictures of the cathode ray tubes on the screen takes place since the displayed pictures change in position on the screen with the lapse of time after power is turned on.